A Random Naruto Chatroom
by bluechaser
Summary: this is my first series...it's a chat thingy with the naruto characters
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Ummm….I'm kinda new to this site and this is my first post…. … anyways, here is a Naruto chatroom!

ramenlover has signed on

pinky has signed on

avenger has signed on

ramenlover: sakura chan!!! Omg! You're on!

Pinky: --hey naruto…

Ramenlover: OMG! Sakura sakura sakura!

Pinky: …

Ramenlover: sakura sakura sakura!

Pinky: …

Ramenlover: sakura sakura sakura!!!!

Pinky: alright! What is it naruto?

Ramenlover: um…hi!

Pinky: -anime fall-

-long pause-

pinky: omg! Sasuke kun! You're on!

Avenger: you JUST noticed it?

Pinky: um…maybe….-shifty eyes-

Ramenlover: sakura sakura sakura!

Pinky: if we weren't in a chatroom, I'd punch you…-nod nod-

Ramenlover: isn't that a little mean?

Pinky: um…..

-2 hours later-

ramenlover: -- I'm outta here…..gotta go wash my ramen now..

ramenlover is offline

avenger: OO wash? How can you wash a ramen?

Pinky: um…

muhaha has signed on

pinky: who are YOU?

Muhaha: I am….a person

Pinky: -- yes I know….what is your name?

Muhaha: my name is muhaha….

Pinky: grone yeah…but what is your real name?

Muhaha: I am not permitted to tell…..coughitachicough

Pinky: itachi!?!?!?!?!

Avenger: itachi!?!?!?

Bob: itachi!?!!!?!??!

Muhaha: yeeaaahhh…..slowly backs away

muhaha is offline

pinky: …

and there you have it! My first chatroom/fanfic thingy….i know it sucked….but comment anyways


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

yay! second chapter! anyways, thanks for all who has commented! here we go!

---------------------------

-ramenlover has signed on-

-pinky has signed on-

-avenger has signed on-

-muhaha has signed on-

ramenlover: hi sakura!

pinky: sorry naruto, i can't talk today..

ramenlover: why not?

pinky: because...i don't want to

ramenlover: -sigh-

avenger: so...anything new?

pinky: omg! sasuke kun! -scream- yay you're on! woot cha woot cha woot cha!!!!

ramenlover: hey i thought you can't talk today!

pinky: but sasuke kun wants me to talk!

avenger: i do?!?!?!?!?

pinky: sure you do!

muhaha: has everyone forgotten about me? because i'll bite your head off if you proceed to do so

ramenlover: hey sakura, sasuke! wanna ignor muhaha and keep talking?

pinky/avenger: sure!

muhaha: -grone- i hate you all (a lot)...(very much)...(still very much)...

-sanddude has signed on-

-greenkid has signed on-

-bob has signed on-

ramenlover: who are you?

sanddude: i'm gaara! duhhh

pinky: then who's greenkid?

greenkid: i'm rock lee!

pinky: ohhhh ok! -phew- i thought you were the four year old that was beating up mr.fuzzywuffy!

avenger: mr.fuzzywuffy???

pinky: yeah! he's my stuffed elephant!

avenger: you still play with a stuffed animal? gosh...

muhaha: i wouldn't be the one talking foolish little brother!

avenger: and why not? -glare-

muhaha: well...remember mr.poopy?

avenger: -gasp- you said you won't mention that incident!!!

sanddude: what incident?

muhaha: hmm...i guess i should tell them...

avenger: noooo!!!!!!

muhaha: -evil smirk- sasuke has a stuffed care bear plushie that he names mr.poopy!

pinky: WHAT

ramenlover: THE

sanddude: chubby kins????

avenger: nooo! my ego! my dignity! my emoness! -goes to emo corner-

greenkid: that was very unyouthful of you!

avenger: -beeep- you!

greenkid: -gasp- swearing is also very unyouthful!

avenger: well...well...at least it's emo! -still in emo corner-

bob: ...

pinky: hey! who's bob?

bob: um...i dunno

ramenlover: i know you! you're the one in the last chat!

bob: ...

ramenlover: bob, are you stalking us?

bob: maybeee...

ramenlover: -gasp- get out of my life!!!!!!!!!! -runs-

-ramenlover is offline-

bob: well...i'm actually shikamaru...

pinky: you are?

bob: yeah

greenkid: then what's with the unyouthful screen name?

bob: too lazy to type an interesting name...besides, bob only has three letters!

sanddude: wow...you ARE lazy!

bob: why thank you -bows-

sanddude: -grone- that wasn't a complement

bob: thank you

sanddude: i'm going to kill you with my sand!!!

bob: oh ok...

sanddude: wow...you're not even scared...ususally people will scream like nuts at this point

bob: i'm brave...-nod nod-

avenger: no you're not...you're probably too lazy to be afraid anyways!

bob: darn it...well...i'm ganna go now...it's too troublesome to chat anymore

-bob is offline-

-greenman has signed on-

pinky: greenman???

greenkid: -gasp-

pinky: uh oh...

greenkid: gai sensei!

greenman: lee!

greenkid: gai sensei!!!!!!

greenman: lee!!!!!!

greenkid: GAI SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

greenman: LEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-hug-

pinky: oh gawd...why do they always do that?

sanddude: probably cause mr.sandy told them to

pinky: -gasp- another stuffed animal?

sanddude: er...you didn't hear that...-shifty eyes-

pinky: or did i?

-dum dum dum dum-

---------------------------

and there you have it! please review..


End file.
